Mating Season
by Mixceny
Summary: "Gaz..." He mumbled in greeting, she could feel his heartbeat at this point, "I know what you need, Zim." ZaGR, Two-Shot


Zim sighed, walking towards the large building labeled " Hi Skool." Skool...Not the ideal place he had in mind today. Then again, he was having feelings that Irkens were not supposed to feel, but as he has been avoiding his yearly injection to prevent said urges, they would start to arise. Especially with it being early winter, which is usually off season for most beings. But not for Irkens...This was the coolest time for them on their home planet, like many others. Without the blocker imbedded in that clear-blue liquid they stuck into his bloodstream annually, he was a very instinctive little Alien.

He wasn't completely sure how to handle these new feelings, spending late nights curled up in his chair, preventing entry for anyone else after he knew Dib couldn't be spying on him. Days filled with anxiety as he took more bathroom breaks than he usually would, praying to The Tallests nobody would walk inside at the same moment.

It was mating season for Irkens.

* * *

The green-skinned teenager sat in Ms. Bitter's class (why she was still his teacher was beyond him,) hardly focusing on her lecture about how doomed they were. His eyes glanced around the room anxiously. He spotted the couple of rejects, and Keef all-too-eagerly waved at him. It sent a shiver down Zim's spine, that kid scared him, he was obsessively stalkerish sometimes...Zim's eyes went back to wondering, landing on Dib Membrane. Arch nemesis of Earth, and one of the only people to discover his true identity. Despite it being five years, neither of them had changed much beyond height. Zim had went through growth spurts from messing with his Pak, and Dib had grown as a natural human should. The human was still taller, being almost 6 feet, whilst Zim had grown to a mere 4'9, meaning everyone still towered over him.

Seeing Dib made him think of Gaz. His head quickly snapped to his paper, crossing his legs to hide the strange reaction he had when she came into his head. Her body had developed much like the ideal Irken female's would. She remained fairly flat in the chest area, but she had gained some curves nonetheless. Despite her being only 15, she has the physical maturity of an average human adult, most likely because she is an experiment gone right. Unfortunately for Zim, that meant his mind was easily wandering off...

"Zim! Are you paying attention?" The whole class looked at him, and his head snapped up to face the teacher, "Ah, yes, Ms Bitters..." He mumbled at almost a whisper. She huffed, clearly satisfied with getting the attention of the tiny flustered boy, and went back to lecturing about how quickly doomsday was coming. Who actually cared about the Earth's demise anyways? They'd all end up dead. His eyes went over to the window, noticing how some students were walking down the halls. The younger grade...He spotted Gaz in the crowd, clearly heading to lunch. The younger classes got to go in first, for whatever reason. Oh how he longed to be out there, it'd be easier to hide himself when everybody wasn't trying to find something to stare at.

*Brrrg!

The irken was the first out the door, Keef and Dib both practically on his heels. They may all have reasons for hating each other, but they hated that class enough to be able to bear a few moments of close proximity. He made a beeline for his table, off in the back but still close enough that he could see the Membranes. Gaz was already sitting there, GameSlave3 in hand, squinted hazel eyes focused on the small screen in front of her. Zim just watched each slight shift of her body as she mimicked her game, breath occasionally intensifying with each level she cleared. It was an arcade style with no saves, so it's no shock that the more intense it would get, the more focused she would become.

"Hey!" Zim Jumped, not noticing the redhead sitting next to him, "Fuck Keef..." He groaned, "Is everyone out to scare me senseless today?" He was speaking rhetorically, but of course, Keef wouldn't get it, "I dunno buddy, you seem out of it, so that might be why." The Irken glared, "No, I'm a perfectly normal human being, thank you." He was hoping that he wasn't acting abnormal to humans, but then again, he'd not really seen anyone besides the little redhead himself stare at someone like he has been Gaz.

Wait...Keef wasn't really 'little' anymore. Zim sighed, Keef had grown quite a lot. He'd lost that horrid smell and untamed curls, instead having a hair style quite similar to...Oh who was that human on the television...Styles...Harry Styles, yes, that one. Ugh...One of the annoying humans that did that thing called "singing." Zim despised singing, it ruined the sounds that was actually music to him!

He was getting off his train of thought, Zim's mind was everywhere today trying to keep off Gaz. His eyes slowly trailed back to her, admiring her once more. Her hair had grown longer, reaching just past her shoulders, and the colour getting slightly darker. Does human hair normally change colour? Hm...He'd have to research that.

Keef, once again, pulled Zim from his admiring of the human female, "Geez buddy, you seem really into Gaz lately." The alien glared at the boy, "Excuse me? I hate the whole lot of them..." He growled, in complete denial, "Why would I ever like them?"

Keef shrugged, and they both sat in silence for a bit. He eventually left Zim to himself, and he went back to...Ahem...Observing...The purple-haired teenager.

* * *

Little did Zim know, Gaz had heard the whole conversation, as well as noticed him staring. She didn't really mind it, honestly. After all, being around Zim seemed to really piss off her brother, and he seemed to be slightly less annoying than most of the people here. Sure, he was stupid, but he seemed to actually care more about her than the rest of her family. Especially right now...

She had done a little research in the time where she had broken her GameSlave2, and had discovered the Irken mating times. She knew Zim had to be in heat since he hadn't left Earth to get what he needed to avoid it, and since it took five years to fully leave the system, it was in full force. Unlike Dib, she was actually fascinated by him. More or less because she enjoyed the idea of her video game, "Alien Invaders," being a real thing. It was an RPG shooter where Aliens had taken over and used humans for their bidding...And most of them looked quite similar to the Irken species.

She sighed as her thoughts had gotten her killed, lives lost, game over. Stupid Zim...She thought about the perfect idea for revenge. She could get him sent back to The Tallest...No, to drastic. She could simply break Gir, but he'd probably like that. What could she do...

A grin spread across her face, and she stood up, grabbing her lunch tray. There were two trashcans in the room, one towards the front where they were, and one right by Zim's table.

She turned quickly towards the back of the room, her skirt flaring and causing poor Zim's face to go completely red at the seconds-long scene. This only fueled Gaz's intentions as she quickly made her way to the trash. Naturally, Dib was watching questioningly, so she'd have to be discreet. Leaning in towards him as she dumped her trash, she could actually smell the scent that he was putting off specifically for attracting mates radiating from him. It was a wonder nobody else had caught it, especially Keef. Humans are stupid.

"Meet me in the boys bathrooms after school," She mumbled quickly, knowing he heard when his hair twitched slightly in the back. Zim looked at her questioningly, and she simply held her finger up to her lips. After a moment, he nodded, and she made her way back to the table Dib was seated at, "What was that about?" He questioned. She easily brushed it off, "He's just being stupid like you." With a grunt, he went back to whatever he was doing...It looked like some sort of sketch of Bigfoot. Idiot.

Throughout the day, she would occasionally walk by one of Zim's classes during class changes. She'd take a bit of extra time when she knew she was in sight to go past, and it was start to look suspicious to Dib. She didn't care though, him finding out would be a victory for her.

* * *

After several long boring classes, it was time. She waited inside the biology centre's hall, hiding behind the open door as student left, climbing the windows and rushing out the doors. The skoolhouse was always unlocked because of late teachers and tutoring, but she knew nobody would be there that day. It was the last day of school before christmas break, so naturally everyone would have already taken their precautions to enjoy their freetime while they had it.

She slipped into the bathroom once she seen the last two teachers leave the building. It honestly smelled better than the girl's room, but then again the floral-like scent Zim was giving off was masking most of the horridness. A small click was made as Zim has unlocked the stall in front of her, quickly pulling it open. They stood there for a moment, just taking each other in. He had taken his contacts out to see better, red orbs scanning the girl, and meeting with amber eyes as they both looked at each other.

Zim was clearly suppressing the urge to just pounce her, and Gaz liked how things were. She clearly had control over him, and she was planning on torturing him until he can't even think right.

She closed the gap between them, heated bodies right up against each other, "I'm glad you showed up..." Her normally squinted eyes were lidded with an air of seduction, and Zim was nervously looking everywhere but her, "Gaz..." He mumbled in greeting, she could feel his heartbeat at this point, "I know what you need, Zim." She grinned up at him, "You're in heat, you can't stop staring at me." The irken frowned slightly, unable to deny it, but not fully accepting of his own feelings.

She grabbed his arm, lightly tugging him into position, before slamming him against the wall behind them. His mind was to fogged to notice pain, his lust-driven instinct was driving him insane. Gaz smirked, leaning down slightly to meet lips with his. She was rough, tongue practically forcing Zim's lips apart, exploring the unfamiliar cavern. His saliva was cold, but sweet, and his tongue seemed to have hard ridges on it compared to a human's soft tastebuds. Small huffs and odd clicking noises came from Zim, she assumed that was the Irken equivalence of a low moan.

Hands started to roam, a gloved Irken hand roughly groping at her behind, a human hand massaging the growing bulge under Zim's leggings. Moans were starting to come from both of them when they heard the click of a door. The two quickly backed off each other, faces flushed, breathing heavy. They were so warm you could see their breaths in the cold room, it was obvious what they were doing. Still, they tried their best to hide it as the door bursted open.

'Gaz what the fuck are you doing?! He screamed, glaring at her angrily, "That's the enemy!" She hissed at him, causing both Zim and Dib to flinch. Her tone had such a dark aura to it that you could taste it, "He might be your enemy, but he certainly isn't mine." That said, she turned to Zim,"Put that voice-command teleporter to use later. I got what I came here for done." A slight nod came from the alien, and she walked out, still shaking from a mixture of anger and her body calming down from what just happened. Dib decided to take this moment to get things clear to the very shaken Zim.

"If you ever touch my sister again, you're a dead man Zim." He leered, and Zim hissed at him, "If you ever touch me, Gaz will make you a dead man..."

* * *

-Mixceny


End file.
